


Holding Hands

by ttttjay



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttttjay/pseuds/ttttjay
Summary: Sometimes you just need a hand to holdAaron and Robert giving each other support and comfort





	Holding Hands

Waking up, Aaron discovers that Robert is gone and that he has been replaced by a pillow and blanket, he can hear noise coming from in the kitchen. Robert must have decided to cook as Aaron can smell the aroma of food making him realise how hungry he is. Aaron lays with his eyes closed for a few more minutes before stretching out to release all the kinks from being on the sofa.

 

Sitting up to look over the back of the couch and into the kitchen he spots Robert working away, where did he even find an apron?

 

"Thought we were ordering in," Aaron questions, making Robert jump a little.

Startled Robert replies, "I just thought I would make something while you were asleep and besides there wasn’t anything on the telly." Robert shut the oven and walked back over to sit down next to Aaron.

 

"How long will it be?" questioned Aaron.

 

"Was just checking on it, probably needs another 10 minutes," he says as he sits back next to Aaron, grabbing his hand to run his thumb briefly across his knuckles before threading their fingers together. They turn their attention to the near silent telly as Aaron rests his head against Robert's shoulder.

 

*

Robert was on the phone in the portacabin having trouble calming a client down, his charm currently hitting all the wrong buttons for the person at the other end of the phone call.

 

"Yes, I know…. If you’ll just let me explain…. I am sure that this can be resolved," Robert says as he rubs his hand along his forehead trying to remain calm when the person on the other end of the call refuses to listen.

 

Aaron grabbed a chair and placed it on the opposite side of the desk, leaning over and pulling Robert's hand away from his forehead. Aaron takes it in both his hands causing Robert to look up and give him a small smile; he begins rubbing his thumbs against the back of Robert's hand causing him to relax slightly.

 

When he starts speaking again, he is able to take control of the conversation, and Aaron can see him retaking the businessman persona that there is no way any client had much chance against. Aaron keeps hold of Robert's hand as he continues the conversation, just giving a slight squeeze as a show of support now and then,  while they waited for the client to calm down and Robert to once again be back to his charming self.

 

*

Aaron went to find a table in the pub, and Robert to the bar to get them both a pint. As Robert is walking back from the bar, Aaron is just getting off the phone with his mood dampened from when they walked in hoping for a quiet lunch after a stressful morning.

 

"Can you believe I have to go into the school again, what does she think she is playing at?" Aaron asks, throwing his phone onto the table as Robert puts the pints down and takes a seat next to him.

 

"God knows what she's done now they didn’t even want to talk about it over the phone."

 

Aaron is sitting head in one hand, his other hand balled in his lap, staring at his phone like it will ring again and the problem will go away.

 

Robert reaches across and pushes two fingers into the fist that Aaron is making in the hopes that his grip will loosen. Aaron allows his husband's fingers to work their way into his fist until Robert is able to put a full grip on his hand and give it a gentle squeeze.

 

Aaron still not looking up keeps his grip as Robert begins to reassure him, "So you don’t really know what the meeting is about, there is no point in making a problem when there isn’t one yet."

 

Aaron gives him a sideways glance that says he is listening but not entirely convinced, "So what else could it be about then? Can you imagine she kept herself out of trouble long enough for it to be something else?"

 

"Well, I didn’t say that," Robert says, which earns him a chuckle, "But it’s only a phone call from the school not a visit from the police, so that’s a good sign." Aaron can’t help but laugh, and hold slightly tighter to Robert’s hand and leaning over to give him a peck on the lips.

 

*

They lie on their backs, side by side, panting and sweaty, it’s late, and they are now both tired and more than ready for sleep. Aaron looks over at a dozing Robert and reaches his left hand over to Robert's left hand and slots their fingers together. As Robert grips his hand, he lifts both their hands together and uses the leverage to roll Robert so that he rolls and he is lying against Aaron’s back, and Aaron pulls their joined hands up to his chest, placing a gentle kiss on the knuckles and shared ring fingers.

 

There is a slight amount of shifting and getting comfortable, and he can feel Robert slowly relax. His breath slowing as he falls asleep. In the dim light, he looks at the joined hands seeing the physical evidence of promises that have been made, of support, comfort and love.


End file.
